


Ghost Oracle Drive G.O.D eater

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: God eater au, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Aragami overtook the planet three sector's where made the one we have the most information on is the West branch more commonly known as the wings of freedom, each branch houses over a thousand people and they are all protected by impenitrable walls which the Aragami cannot get through, but the walls are not the only thing which keeps the aragami away it is the Fighters more commonly known by there name of God eater's</p><p>God eaters are people who willing let an aragami blood to flow into them and mix with their dna and bind them to one aragami, they gain a sword to fight with and with the sword with them they each time they go out the gate they are told that they may come across their aragami and if they do they will have to fight to get the aragami out of what they call beast mode; and get it so instead of glowing a ghastly colour it will glow the true colour of there soul's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Oracle Drive G.O.D eater

**Author's Note:**

> This may take a while to make as i am starting my apprenticeship and work at the moment

Far away from civilization was a reckage human body's strewn across the area the once brown land red with blood there was no life except for one person who was on the cusp of unconsiousness but held on while gripping his make shift family's head tears streaming down his face mixing in with the blood and dirt on him his grey eye's which one held emotions now blank with despair and his black hair drooping over his head

The man did not even flinch when the same beast that killed his family stood over him ready to devour him, as he smelt the horrible smell of dead body's coming from the beast's mouth he looked up hoping to atleast die with dignity and he just stared at the beast his gaze not holding one emotion as the beast lent in for the kill and the man's eye sight started to black out and he just in his fading moments saw the blurry shape of a human standing infront of him wielding a weapon, the man finally stopped his battle with unconsiousness as he fell to the ground he managed to see the symbol whicb was stiched onto the back two overlapping wing's 'The Wings of freedom' he thought his eyelids closing with the promise of sleep


End file.
